


Piccolo & Vegeta

by celedan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drawing (coloured pencils, 2011) was inspired by another Fanart but unfortunately I don't know the name of the artist. Anyhow, it was a picture with Vegeta and Son-Goku in black&white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piccolo & Vegeta

 


End file.
